


Gurren Universe

by Eraser_Half



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraser_Half/pseuds/Eraser_Half
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yellow Diamond invades the teams going to need Steven and Greg to fuse into Gurren Universe. My first fic that I'm just having a bit of fun with. And to learn how this site works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gurren Universe

When Steven looks back to just a few months ago the Crystal Gems seem so incomplete. Lapis and Peridot round out the team, and have driven their van right into their hearts. With the added support taking out gem monsters has never been easier. And life in Beach City has never been better. And on beautiful summer days like these everyone is relaxing, in their own ways.  
Pearl is trying to homeschool Steven, but he’s distracted by Amethyst trying to blow stuff up in the microwave. Peridot indulges in her new favorite past time; reading Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction. Lapis is sulking under the cliff side to mask the fact that she’s daydreaming about Peridot. And Garnet’s off somewhere, probably making out with herself.  
“Amethyst! Those Chili’s leftovers where for Steven!”  
“It’s okay Pearl, I’ll just eat at the Big Donut for dinner.” Steven tried to cover for Amethyst.  
“Yeah Pearl, no need to be so salty.” She chuckled. “Steven can’t properly focus if he’s fueled by deep fried sugar.” Things continued like this for an hour or so, Peridot would squeal about her otp, something would explode, and Pearl would ramble on about how powdered wigs where inspired by Rose’s hair. Eventually Garnet came back and started listening to Pearl’s lesson, at least it seemed like she was.  
Suddenly the whole house was engulfed in yellow light. “Is it just me or are you guys yellow?” Steven stated semi-seriously.  
“You’ll probably want to come out and see this.” Lapis was in the window with her wings out. Everyone ran outside and was stunned to see a giant faceship. They’d seen that face before, it was Yellow Diamond’s. As the faceship approached the beach Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl begun dancing. A bright white light disturbed the yellow coming from the giant floating head, Alexandrite stood in their place ready to fight.  
“Shall we Lapis?” Peridot raised her hand to her. “If we must.” Lapis tried to sound disinterested, but her face was a deeper shade of blue. Their dance was awkward and Peridot wasn’t very good, but it was obvious they were both enjoying it. Labradorite appeared. She was not as tall as Alexandrite, but she was still rather intimidating. Steven felt a bit left out, he hadn’t been able to fuse with any of the Crystal Gems yet and he hoped he would be able to help out without Stevonnie.  
“Let’s show these clods what we’re made of!” Labradorite yelled with a confidence neither of her halves possessed. Two green arms slammed into the sand, kicking up huge waves in the opposite direction of the shore. She rose her blue arms to the air raising the waves nearly to the height of the approaching faceship. Alexandrite ran forward and used a giant version of Garnet’s gauntlets to surf up the waves. When they reached the top of the waves they leaped off their gauntlet and Sardonyx’s hammer was summoned. The face reacted immediately shifting its position and catching the war hammer in between its teeth. It spat them right back on to the beach, the face ship sucked in air and spat again. A giant mechanical yellow tooth flew towards them, it crashed on the beach sending sand everywhere.  
“Steven do you trust me?” Labradorite’s blue hand reached out to him. “Of course I do!” Steven assured climbing onto the large outstretched hand. “Well then you better hold on to your lunch!” Steven smiled seeing Peridot’s mischievous grin break through. Labradorite wound up her arm and sent Steven soaring towards the yellow menace. As the wind pulled at his face he noticed a gap in the diamond’s teeth, and he flew right in.  
“Labradorite! You just threw Steven into an advanced alien warship!” Alexandrite roared at the brash fusion. “Don’t worry, Steven’s got this. He’s been able to hold his own on missions for a while now.” Labradorite brushed off their worry. “You better be right, I can’t see the outcome of this fight.”  
Steven slid along the floor of a dimly lit yellow room until he hit the ring finger of a handship docked inside.  
“Scan the area for the boy! Yellow Diamond wants him alive.” A voice yelled out. Steven peeked around the pinky and saw two Jaspers and an Amethyst that was at least twice as tall as the Amethyst he knew. Steven decided to hide behind one of the nearby molars. After what could have been hours, or maybe it was just fifty seconds, a big hand reaches in between the teeth and pulled Steven out. “Looks like I found our little stowaway.” The Amethyst held him up and pulled out her whip. “I was just looking for cavities.” Steven forced out a chuckle.  
“I’ll tie him up.” The Amethyst wrapped her whip around him. “Um, can I have my one phone call?” Steven asked. “Shut up you stupid human.” A Jasper said.  
They took Steven to a large control room with two eye windows, and multiple Peridots at screens. In the center of the room sat Yellow Diamond in all her glory, her yellow pearl standing nearby.  
“So, those Crystal Gems like using these humans their protecting as ammunition? Not that it’s a bad idea, but it seems hypocritical. Don’t you think?” Yellow Diamond turned her head to Steven. “Oh I’m not a human, well I am half human, but I’m a Crystal Gem. See?” Steven lifted his shirt, showing the gem where his belly button should be. “That’s a Rose Quartz. Hmm. I guess you Pink Diamond gems have always enjoyed your experiments, not to say they haven’t aided me in the past, but this. Well no matter, lock him in a holding cell and land the ship. I want to face these rebels myself.” Yellow Diamond left no room for Steven to speak before having the Jasper from before throw him in a holding cell. A Ruby was left behind to keep him from leaving.  
The faceship landed near the shore and the mouth was opened, Yellow Diamond came out alone. “Where’s Steven!” Alexandrite screamed. “The human hybrid thing? Don’t worry he has been taken care of.” The Diamond stated matter of factly. “Yarrgh!” Alexandrite and Labradorite charged at her. Even with ten combined arms Yellow Diamond was able to block each one without moving from her spot. Yellow Diamond laughed, “so this was a waste of my time, it’s a wonder the Jasper and hand ship weren’t able to beat you. You are nothing more than five defective gems with a little luck. This is all that’s left of the rebellion that brought my army to its knees?” Yellow Diamond blocked another round of hits before she seemingly disappeared. The Crystal Gems were stunned, and suddenly Yellow Diamond was behind them and sent two punches. Both fusions where sent flying.  
Steven knew he could get this Ruby out of the way, but he didn’t have the time or the players for baseball. “Hey you’re a Ruby right?” Steven asked with an idea.  
“Yeah! But be quite, no talking with prisoners.” The Ruby was new and really didn’t know what she was doing. “I know a Ruby! But she’s probably better than you, she beat me at The Game.” Steven said raising his eyebrows. “What game! I’ll have you know that I was programed to be the best at games in my squadron.” Rubies where born with competitive spirit, this one especially. “Oh it’s only a game that proves ones’ honor and ability to be better at things.” Steven said. “Ha! I know I can beat you. I’m the best at things!” The Ruby was brimming with confidence. “It’s called Rock Paper Scissors; you make these shapes with your hands. Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock. The winner is the greatest in the universe and the loser must close their eyes for sixty seconds.” Steven felt very proud of his ruse, and the Ruby bought it. “Okay let’s do this!” she said after going through the symbols a few more times.  
“Rock, Paper, Scissors!” Steven held up paper while the Ruby had scissors. “Yahoo! I’m the greatest Ruby in the universe!” the Ruby cheered. “No! On Earth you have to win two out of three times!” Steven panicked when he thought he lost. “Oh. Well let’s do it again then.” The Ruby said. “Rock, Paper, Scissors!” Steven held up paper while the Ruby had scissors. “I am victorious! I must go tell Ruby about this. That’ll show her!” With that the Ruby ran down the hall, unknowing that she had actually lost.  
Greg woke from his afternoon nap because of an explosion from the beach. He’d think that it was just any old gem monster if the whole city wasn’t bathed in yellow light. Wait weren’t things yellow normally? No he should probably get down there and see what’s going on, but the chili dog on his stomach needed to be taken care of.  
Greg was really freaking out! Alexandrite and Labradorite were getting their butts kicked, a giant yellow gem stood over them, and a giant head floated over the water. And Steven was nowhere to be seen, he was pretty sure that was a Homeworld gem and he remembered the last time they stopped by hadn’t turned out so well. “Dad!” Greg noticed Steven running towards him yelling. “Steven!” “Dad! Start dancing!” “What?” “Just dance!” Greg started the only dance he could think of at the moment, the robot. Steven knew exactly how to match it, with the chicken. The robot and chicken dance came together and was encased in a white light.  
Alexandrite felt a presence they hadn’t felt in a long time accompanied by a flash of light. The fight was put on pause to see if their old friend had somehow reemerged. At the beaches entrance was a figure that must have been eight feet tall and had outrageously long curly hair, but it most certainly wasn’t Rose Quartz. They were obviously masculine and shirtless, with chest hair in the shape of a star and pink gemstone below it. Greg had finally managed to fuse with Rose, in a way. “Steven?” Labradorite questioned. “What is that thing?” Yellow Diamond asked.  
“I’m the Universe baby! Gurren Universe! And prepare to witness the grace of a comet and the wrath of a supernova” Gurren Universe boomed, an incredibly wicked smile spread across their face. Steven’s shield was thrown at Yellow Diamond, and by the time she blocked it an electric guitar is slammed down on her face. Labradorite tackles the diamond, and Alexandrite brings the wrecking ball down on her. “Who The Hell Do You Think We Are!” Gurren Universe yelled as his fist crashed right into Yellow Diamond’s face, poofing her.  
The band faces the ship down, and it took off before you could say “cookie cat.” All the fusions returned to their original forms. “Well that was something.” Greg says while whistling. “We showed those clods what happens when they mess with team Peridot.” “The Diamonds will bring hell when they find out we have one of their sisters.” Garnet stated while bubbling the diamond. Steven looked at everyone and said, “But we’ll all face it together. Right?”


End file.
